Forever and Always
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: A large collection on one-shots, consisting of pairings and other things from Pokemon. From love, to loss, to heartache. From smiles to tears, from love to alone, and everything else. Come along with us, and enjoy reading. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! IA here! Cherry told me her muse went on strike, so she asked me to make some stories/oneshots and pile them into a huge story until she can find inspiration!

These will consist of multiple pairing, things from games, and other pokemon related things!

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED POKEMON, YOU WOULD KNOW. *Ahem* Onto the story! Note: This is kind of sad.

Restart

Delete saved data?

**~Yes**

~No

It all happens in a flash. Before you can even blink, every pokemon has been sent home, every step vanishing, and each part of your adventure is gone. Your pokemon go back to the wild, old trainers, or professors.

You just smile, and think about that other starter you wanted. You think about how you could beat the game again, and be the very best.

You don't know what it's like in there.

That old team member you 'loved' so much? Yeah, he's confused. Suddenly, his/her trainer is gone, and the poor creature looks around. All your team does the same. And they wait for you every day.

They never see you.

Every day, they sit together is this pixelated world, and wonder if you ever loved them once. You walk by, but it's not the trainer they knew. Where was the trainer who cheered them on? Who kissed them and hugged them? Who didn't care about natures and stats? Who loved you for you?

Because all they see in the trainer who walks by is somebody who would ditch their old team for a better one.

Did she/he ever love me? The ask eachother every day. They stick together. Did you ever see those pokemon who hide? Who never walk out of their hiding spot? No? Yes? Did you ever wonder why?

They were abandoned, just like your team. They don't want another trainer who just leaves them eventually, or who dumps them in a PC. They don't want that again.

They pray to Arecus every night somebody who will _really_ love them comes along.

But it never happens.

And before long, your newer team joins them. Tears stain their cheeks, and tears in their eyes. They look at eachother, and they walk into the trees. They wern't as strong as you hoped, so time to start over. In the middle of the forest, some gather sometimes.

A lake is there with every Magikarp and water type you released. Every pokemon you ever released or were lost in a reset... are there.

Nobody knows the pokemon are there. Nobody will ever know.

Before you leave us... just think about it, okay? I'm your starter... remember me? You gave me a cute nickname, and squealed that you wanna be the very best. I sang along with you, cried with you, cheered with you, and loved you. So... just let me know...

Did you ever really love us?

Or did the love vanish like everything else in the reset?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! RESPONSE TO REVIEWS!

Entei7800: Aww, thanks! Opps! Sorry if I upset you too much!

Onto the story!

Missing you: A letter

White,

I know I've been gone. I heard you went searching for me. But... why?

Why do you worry about me?

I went back to Unova, you know... Everybody misses you. I just want to give you an update on them. Your mother misses you, but stays strong. Your brother Black has been through a lot. He had to comfort Bianca and Cheren. Speaking of Bianca and Cheren, they have done great. Bianca is Prof. Juniper's assistant now. Cheren has his own gym.

There's so much more to write... But I won't put it. I don't even know where you are.

I'm leaving this on your bed, okay? When you find it... I have something to tell you.

I miss you.  
N.

N,

I've been searching for you, you know. I left home a while after you left to bring you back.

You left so quickly... I didn't have time to say, "Wait! Don't go!" Why didn't you stay? It's been so long, I have no idea what it's like in Unova.

But... here in Hoenn, I became friends with these people named Ruby and Sapphire! I almost attacked one of their friends because he had green hair and looked a bit like you. Luckily, I didn't.

It's been crazy going around... Sinnoh was nice, but I had to avoid Cynthia. Kanto was amazing, and I made tons of friends there! Like Yellow, Red, Green, Blue... so many more, as well! In Jhoto, I met Lyra, Gold, Crystal, and Silver! Lyra was the sweetest girl ever! I think you would like them all! In Sinnoh, Platinum, Pearl, and Diamond became my friends!

It's been quite the journey...

I've asked a friend of mine to have a flying type fly this letter to the old Plasma Castle, okay? When you find it, I want you to know I miss you.

Hope to see you soon!  
White.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! IA here! Gosh, I've had this idea stuck in my head all day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the part of 'Gone gone gone' by Phillip Phillips that Blue sings!

Love you long after you're gone.

"Hey Blastoise!" Blue sang, sitting in front of a big gravestone. She was in Lavender Town, visiting Blastoise. She smiled at the grave. Blastoise had lived a long life, and had passed away peacefully. "You won't beleive what happened today!"

There was only scilence, but she continued. "Green and Red started dating! Finally Red told him how he felt! Misty was torn, but Yellow smiled, happier than EVER, and said she was so happy for them!" Blue exclaimed, smiling.

She didn't care he was gone, she still visited every day. Because she knows he's up there with Arecus, watching and listening!

"I teased Red for a while, before Green stopped me." Blue giggled. "Oh man, you should have seen Misty's FACE when they kissed! She looked like somebody kicked her in the face! It was priceless!" Blue cried, finally breaking into laughter.

She leaned on Blastoise's grave so she didn't fall, and swears she could tell he was laughing. Blue stared at the ceiling. "What happened next was even crazier! Erika pulled me aside, and told me she had feelings for Misty!" She paused. "She's gonna wait a while before she tells her, though."

"Hey, Blastoise? Do you want me to sing your favorite song? 'Cause I'm going to!" Blue laughed, and swore she could feel him beside her.

She leaned over and rested her head on the gravestone, and closed her eyes. In a soft, slow voice, she sang.

"Like a drum, my heart never stops beating for you, for you. Baby, I'm not movin' on, I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you, you will never sleep alone I love you long, long after you're gone."

She felt like Blastoise was there hugging her.

"Baby I'm not movin' on, I love you long after you're gone. For you, for you, you would never sleep alone I love you long, long after you're gone."

Her voice was soft and delicate, and she turned the song slow and loving.

"Like a drum baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum baby, don't stop beating. Like a drum my heart never stops beating for you."

She opened her eyes and saw a see-through Blastoise with her, listening and smiling.

"And long after you're gone gone gone, I'll love you long after you're gone, gone, gone..." As Blue finished, the figure faded, and she smiled. "I knew you were always listening."

She stood up. "See you tomorrow, Blastoise!" She called, and walked away.


End file.
